herofandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Heroes D-F
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. D *Damsels in distress: A female hero who is often placed in danger. *Daughters of a Villain: A female hero, whose father or mother is the villain. *Deceased Heroes: Heroes that have died and have remained dead. *Defectors: Heroes who orginally worked for evil, but left when they realised they were on the wrong side. *Defenders: A hero who fights for the defense of others. *Deities: A hero who is a or considered a god. *Demigods: A hero, who one of there parents is a god and the other is mortal. *Demons: A infernal creature, normally a force for evil, some however chose to be a force for good. *Destiny Defiers Heroes who attempt to defy a fated event or other individuals. *Destructive Heroes: Heroes who cause a lot of destruction in the pursuit of good. *Detectives: A hero who achieves through solving crimes. *Determinators: Heroes, who don't give up reguardless of how hard it gets. *Deuteragonists: The Second most important hero in the story. *Dimwits: A hero who not often (or never) uses its head. They are also called "Idiots". *Disciplinarians: *Doctors: A hero, who is trained in medicine and uses there skills to help people. *Dragons: A fantasy monster who breathes fire and also portrayed as heroes in cartoons, movies, and video games. *Dreaded Heroes: Heroes who are the most feared characters and also recognized as well as feared for their great skills and for their legendary achievements in their lives. E *Egalitarian Heroes: A hero who believes in (and often fights for) equality and freedom for all. *Egomaniacs: Heroes who are completely obsessed with themselves. *Elastic Heroes: A hero who can stretch its body. *Electrokinetic Heroes: A hero who can control or manipulate electricty. *Elementals: A hero who can manipulate the elements. *Elephants/Mammoths : A hero who belongs to the family of Pacadeams. *Elves: A hero who is an elf *Emotionless Heroes: A hero who has no or very little emotion. *Empowered Heroes: A hero who is enhanced and granted some form of power. *Evil exterminators: A hero who strives to destroy evil. *Extremists: Extremely dark Anti-heroes. F *Faceless Heroes: A hero who lacks a face. *Failure-Intolerant Heroes: A hero who will no except a single loss to evil. *Fairies: A hero who belongs to the class of magical beings called fairies. *Fallen Heroes: A hero who has lost there way and potentially been corrupted. *False Antagonist: A hero who intially appears to be antagonistic but turns out to be good. *False Protagonist: A hero who intially appears to be the main hero, but is not. *Fan Heroes: A character who fans percieve as a hero, or more heroic than it was intended. *Feline Heroes: A hero who belongs to the cat family. *Feminists: A hero who loves and respects women, and strongly believes in there rights. *Femme Fatale: Female heroes with beautiful appearances *Ferals: A hero who lacks obvious inteligence, and acts animalistic. *Fictional Fictional Heroes: A hero who is fictional in the world they are in. *Fighter: A hero skilled in hand to hand combat who uses there skills to fight evil. *Food Heroes: A hero who is composed of food. *Former Slaves: Heroes who start off living their lives as slaves, mostly as a servant to the villain or put into hard labor, until they are freed, usually by the hero (or some other character). *Fragment Heroes: A hero who is the embodiment or fraction of other characters. *Freedom Fighters: A hero who fights against oppression and for freedom. *Friends of a Villain: A hero who is or was a friend of the villain, confrontations with the villain can be particularly hard because of this, but its also possible there friendship can sometimes redeem the villain. *From Zero to Hero: A hero who was orginally a nobody. *Fusion: A hero who is the result of combining two or more beings. Gallery Princess Peach (Fortune Street).png|Princess Peach is an classic example of damsel in distress. In her case, she is frequently captured by King Bowser throughout the video game series. Raiden_mk9-.png|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) is the deity as well as the powerful electrokinetic hero. Alleyne Kiss.png|Alleyne is a disciplinarian and an elf. Thor.jpg|Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) is the best example of an demigod. Dante Anime.jpg|Dante (Devil May Cry) is the powerful demon. Hulk.jpg|The Incredible Hulk is the good example of the destructive hero. Mystery_Inc.jpg|The Mystery Inc. are the group of amateur detectives. Samurai_Jack.png|Samurai Jack is an good example of determinator. In his case, he is willing to go through life-threatening events to defeat Aku. Goofy Billy.jpg|Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) is an dimwit. Spyro.png|Spyro is the heroic dragon. Trigun-19.jpg|Vash The Stampede is the dreaded hero. In his case, his name causes him to be feared around his town. Shepard610.jpg|Commander Shepard is the egalitarian hero. JohnnyBravo.gif|Johnny Bravo is an egomaniac. Storm current standard.png|Storm is the most powerful elemental. Dumbo.png|Dumbo is an elephant. 236px-Anakinsith.jpg|Anakin Skywalker is a classic example of fallen hero. In his case, he was secluded by the Dark Side of the Force and became Darth Vader. Beavis-and-Butt-head.png|Beavis and Butt-head are the duo of fan heroes. Simbadisney.png|Simba is the feline hero. Ada wong.jpg|Ada Wong is the femme fatale. CrimsonChin.jpg|The Crimson Chin is the good example of fictional fictional hero. In his case, he is the fictional superhero in the main character's favorite comic book. 2072317-esmeralda.jpg|Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) is the freedom fighter. 1000px-Naruto both parts.jpg|Due to his good heart, empathy and willingness to aid others in need, Naruto Uzumaki goes from zero to hero. Gogeta_ssj4_render_3_by_luishatakeuchiha-d6ab11d.png|Gogeta is the fusion of two strongest warriors in Dragonball Z. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists